


A day off

by Deadontheinside



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, fun times, i want Lotor to be ok, me predending season 6 didnt happen, me pretending everything is alright, season 6 destroyed me, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadontheinside/pseuds/Deadontheinside
Summary: Lotor and the paladins decide to have a day off at a lake and Hunk gets hit in the head with rocks, its a good day.





	A day off

Lotor ran across the dry dirt of the planets plains, his lungs hurt and his feet ached, but he ignored it to continue running. Suddenly there was the sound of engines behind him and a large motor cycle that hovered just above the ground came swerving around after him it's blue lights winking at him as he ran faster.

Lotor let out a playful laugh as the person on the bike grabbed him around the waist with a strong arm, Lotor looked down at the metal arm gripping his middle. Shiro swung Lotor around so the Prince was in front of him but facing the other way on the bike. Shiro laughed and felt Lotor’s chest against his vibrate with the sound of laughter as they sped up across the plains.  
Lotor looked back and saw another bike swerve around the corner on the back was the unmistakeable figure of the Princess and behind her on the bike was Lance. Lotor held up the gun he was holding and aimed it directly at them, then he pulled the trigger. 

A jet of water sprayed from the end of the gun coving the distance and hitting them both in face, Shiro and Lotor both laughed as Allura and Lance both nearly fell off the bike.  
Lotor laughed before nearly falling off the bike as Shiro made a violent swerve, he was only stopped by Shiro’s other arm, he looked up to see Hunk and Pidge on their bike ride past and speed attempting to hit them with their water guns and missing to spray the rocks behind them, they had decided to take a day off and visit a nearby planet with a lake, Lotor had borrowed some of the hover bikes from his ship and some water guns, they had split off into pairs and the war had begun.

Shiro spun the bike around and headed back towards the lake in the middle of the plains. The lake came into view glistening under the sun surrounded by tall rocks with moss and flowers, the bike hit the water with a large splash that drenched both him and Shiro, the bike continued to hover above the water moving at such a speed that water flew up behind them creating a rainbow as the light hit it Lotor could see Allura and Lance behind them near the water.

Lotor rested his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck and watched as Allura and Lance both hit the water as they tried to hit Shiro and Lotor while trying to avoid being hit by Hunk and Pidge, however as they hit the water they also sent up a huge splash that drenched all four of them, Lotor could see all of them shaking with laughter as Hunk made to try and chase after them. Lotor aimed the gun and hit Hunk in the chest which caused him to lean backwards nearly sending Pidge into the water, he could see Allura’s bike turn quickly to avoid being hit, behind her Lance aimed the gun at them and fired, the blast hit Shiro directly in the back which made him lurch forward and crush Lotor against the front of the bike, the Prince shoved Shiro backwards with a huff and held up the gun while holding Shiro’s other shoulder and fired.

The air was filled with laughter as they all had to avoid being hit with flying jets of water while shooting at others, the view in front of them was filled with jets of water and the splashes the bikes made as they sped across the lake in various patterens. About a varga later they all sat around a fire while trying to dry off, all of them had soaking hair and cloths and their boots had been filled with water, Lotor's hair stuck to his face as he sat by the fire. They all listened as Lance told funny stories and Hunk tried juggling with the rocks nearby, Pidge had gone off with Allura to try and find anything edible. Lotor, Shiro and Lance all burst out laughing as one of the rocks flew to high and hit Hunk in the head, Hunk then made a drama of being shot in the head and collapsed on the ground lance wrote R.I.P on his head in mud, Hunk immediately sat up and grimaced as he wiped the mud off his face and flicked it at Lance who gasped as the mud covered his face and hair. Hunk also had a great time watching as Lance and Shiro tickled Lotor until he was screaming on the ground in fits of uncontrollable giggles, a fact they had resently learned and Lotor had been cautious for the past few weeks. 

Pidge and Allura returned shortly with some plants and spices and Hunk took some meat out his bag which they put over the fire, Lotor leaned against Shiro while eating the spiced meat they had all been given, whilee listening to what the Paladins called a joke. After they had all ate Pidge lay down on her back and put an arm over her face, she was followed by Hunk and Lance who fell asleep after her their snores filling the air. Allura spoke to them for a while before drifting off as well leant up agaist one of the nearby rocks. Lotor leaned further into Shiro who wrapped an arm around him, they didn’t have to say anything to know what each other was thinking, Lotor let his eyes close and for once in his life he felt truly safe and surrounded by people he loved, he soon heard the soft snores of Shiro beside him and he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his face before falling asleep to the sound of laughter.


End file.
